


All's FAIR in Love and War

by deathbysandblk



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk
Summary: Thank you to pseudo8413 for the prompt! Also, did you see what I did there with the title. Ahhh, puns. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys! Sorry, if it’s kinda short.





	All's FAIR in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to pseudo8413 for the prompt! Also, did you see what I did there with the title. Ahhh, puns. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys! Sorry, if it’s kinda short.

Sometimes, Beef really regretted making promises to Pause. He was like a child in that he never forgot and had a one track mind. 

“Beeeeeef. Wake up! You promised we could go to the fair today! It’s only gonna be in town for the weekend! We have to go noooow!” Pause whined. 

Beef had rather been enjoying sleeping in on this fine Saturday morning. That is, until his highly energetic and not at all annoying boyfriend came in and started jumping on the bed…while he was still asleep in it. 

Beef sighed. He would never hear the end of it if he didn’t get up now.

“Okay, fine, but give me a minute.”

Beef stood up and stretched and walked over to his dresser to pick out some clothes for the day.

Pause was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. 

This was going to be a long day.

“Oooh and over there is the ferris wheel. We have to go on that! And look, Beef, ponies! We have to go on a pony ride!”

“Okay, Pause, calm down! We can only do one thing at a time!”

Pause practically dragged him towards the ponies and they each rode on one. Beef had to admit, this fair was pretty fun, and seeing Pause so excited about it was pretty adorable. 

“Beef, look! It’s BdoubleO and some of the others!”

They walked towards some of the other Mindcrackers and Beef greeted them saying,

“Well, I didn’t know you guys were gonna be here!”

“Of course! It’s a fair! These don’t come around all that often!” said BdoubleO. 

They chatted for a while until Pause dragged Beef off to the food court. There were so many foods, it was very hard to pick. Beef and Pause both got hot dogs for lunch and then when they finished those off, Pause gasped.

“What now, Pause?” asked Beef, attempting to hide his smile. 

“Beef! They have caramel apples! We should get some!”

“Alright, Pause. Whatever you say.”

They got their caramel apples and started to eat them. Then Pause got a mischievous look in his eye. He grabbed Beef’s face and drew it closer to his and then he kissed him right there.

Beef pulled away. 

“Pause, that’s disgusting! Your hands were all sticky and now my face is too! For a grown man, you sure act like a child sometimes.”

Pause pouted. 

“I’m sorry, Beef. I didn’t mean to make you mad. All I wanted was for us to spend a nice day at the fair together and now it’s all ruined.”

Pause started to walk away, and Beef ran to catch up to him.

“It’s not all ruined, okay? I’m sorry I haven’t been in that great of a mood. I was just a little resentful of the fact that I had to get up earlier than I wanted to on a Saturday morning. I wanna spend time with you too, okay?” He said as he turned Pause to face him. 

Pause smiled at this and nodded. 

“Okay, Beef. I’m sorry I’ve been very in your face about what to do here. Is there something you want to do?”

“Well, there IS something…”

“Beef! This is not what I meant! Beef, get me down from here! Do not throw that ball!”

Beef had taken Pause to a dunk tank and had practically dared him to go sit up on the stool. 

Beef threw his ball, his final chance to hit the button, and he was successful. Pause went splashing into the water below. He emerged looking very unhappy.

“Beef, I’m going to get you for this!” he yelled and Beef quickly ran away to avoid being tackled by Pause. 

“Hey, I was gonna give you this towel, but if you’re going to tackle me, I guess I’ll just keep it for myself, just in case.”

“Beef, that’s not very nice!” shivered Pause.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. Here.”

“Thank you, Beefykins.”

“You’re welcome!

The day passed surprisingly quickly with Pause and Beef doing a multitude of things including face painting (Beef got popsic painted on his face and Pause got a bow and arrow), riding on most, if not all of the rides, and sharing a heaping helping of cotton candy. 

Towards the end of the night, there was a firework show and Beef and Pause lied down on a blanket next to each other to admire them. Pause took Beef’s hand in his and sighed. 

“This has been a wonderful day, Beef. Thank you for bringing me here.”

“Of course! Anything for you, Pause.”

Pause leaned in to kiss him and when they pulled away for air, Pause asked eagerly,

“So can we come again tomorrow?”

Beef just sighed and shook his head, laughing.


End file.
